


Intelligence Test

by Isis



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website)
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Report from the Sol 3 assessment agent.





	Intelligence Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



To: Shebra Znepi, Assessment Coordinator, Universal Coalition of Civilized Worlds

At this pentacycle assessment, I must report that Sol 3 still does not qualify for induction into the UCCW, as the indigenous sapients continue to fail our practical intelligence test. Despite the relatively low bar (ha! I swear that pun was unintentional!) the natives repeatedly and consistently fail to infer the necessary course of action, despite the flashing lights and the explicit warning “OVERHEIGHT MUST TURN”. 

My recommendation, as before, is continued monitoring. One day, perhaps, we will welcome Sol 3 into our union.

Ekkibaaha Mu, Sol 3 Assessment Agent


End file.
